


Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

by themoistplinth



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Frotting, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Rimming, and more probably!, bareback, now with a chapter two featuring, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoistplinth/pseuds/themoistplinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing is an awful idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kissing

Hiccup hummed gently, lying on Jack’s lap as the movie played on on the TV. He loved the softness of Jack, no matter where he felt it; his lap, his arms, his chest, his lips. Hiccup grinned as an idea sprouted in his mind.

Hiccup made a soft whimper sound from Jack’s lap and Jack looked down lovingly before his head was pushed by Hiccup’s hand down and Hiccup forced their lips together in a passionate kiss; Jack’s tongue slipped into Hiccup’s mouth and Hiccup let it explore his wet cavern. Jack retracted his tongue but Hiccup kept the kiss going, before Jack pulled back fully, separating them. Hiccup leapt at his chance and quickly pushed Jack’s hands above his head, quickly moving from lying on his lap to holding his arms down above his head and starting a new kiss. Hiccup pushed their lips together and pulled away, over and over, loving the softness of Jack’s lips and the taste of him dancing on his tongue.

Jack put everything he had into the kiss, making his tongue dance with Hiccup’s, only to find Hiccup pulling away panting.

“Close your eyes,” the brunet ordered and Jack’s eyes fluttered shut nervously, unsure of what the boy was doing. He felt Hiccup lean down and his mouth grew closer and closer to Jack’s, his breath hot against Jack’s face. The boy leant down fully and connected his lips to Jack’s for less than a second before pulling away again, staying close to Jack still. Jack shivered as he felt Hiccup move away from his lips to the side of his face, which Jack gave a slow, short lick to seductively. Jack tasted salty in Hiccup’s mouth and he felt himself grow harder in his trousers. 

He moved back to Jack’s lips and placed another slow, soft kiss on his lips and pulled away, a little slower this time. Jack let out a needy whimper and Hiccup grinned to himself. The white haired boy was coming undone and, to Hiccup, it was the most arousing thing he had ever seen.

Hiccup pressed his lips against Jack one final time and left them there for an eternity, slowly opening his mouth to allow his tongue to slip into Jack’s; the white haired boy let out a desperate moan into the kiss and Hiccup felt himself feel the need for more.

As the slow kiss deepened Hiccup’s hands slid down and unbuttoned the top of Jack trousers; even at the top Hiccup could feel Jack’s erection pushing against the fabric. He moved his hands away from Jack’s trousers, leaving the button undone and the zip done up, and instead moved to his own. In one fluid movement he undid his trousers and allowed his dick to breathe more, the fabric around his member feeling far less constraining. He ground his hard length, encased still in his underwear, against Jack, whom still kept his eyes shut. Jack broke the kiss and moaned loudly at the feeling of Hiccup’s dick grinding against his hard. 

“P-please,” Jack whispered desperately, moving his hips up to meet Hiccup’s. The brunet let out a low, playful growl and thrust his hips downward hard, trapping Jack’s under his own. Hiccup continued grinding his hips flat against Jack’s and felt his underwear get caught on the zip of Jack’s unbuttoned trousers, pulling them down slightly and exposing part of his seven and a half inches. He breathed out as the cool air hit his dick and Jack took advantage of this to push another kiss into his lips; Hiccup released Jack’s hands from over his head to hold the back of Jack’s head and Jack’s hands slid downwards to free his own dick from its prison. Soon both their dicks were out and rubbing against it each other, Jack’s leaking precum onto the underside of Hiccup’s, creating less of the sweet, sweet friction they both craved so.

Hiccup couldn’t take it anymore; he grabbed Jack’s trousers at the top and pulled them down off his legs, taking them off in a matter of seconds. Jack lay on the sofa panting and breathing heavily, his dick staining his shirt, his eyes still shut and hair a mess.

He was beauty incarnate.

Hiccup pounced again at Jack, slid his hands under his ass and lifted; the boy’s hole rose into the air and he wasted no time in burying his face between the cheeks. Rimming someone was always warm and soft, cramped too. The boy’s shaved hole was soft though, so soft, as his tongue plunged into it. It tasted…well it tasted like ass but the entire scenario was so arousing that even that tasted like the nectar of the gods.

Hiccup moved his chin up and slid a finger into Jack’s hole alongside his tongue, the tip of which stayed at the edge of the hole while the long digit made its way inside. Jack let out a pained moan of pleasure, not used to even one of Hiccup’s even after the number of times Hiccup had fucked him. He quickly added a second finger and roughly pushed them in and out of the stretching hole; Jack cried out again but Hiccup stayed with what he was doing, licking his fingers as they slid in and out of the pale boy’s ass. It was like he was making out with Jack’s ass and he’d never felt more turned on by rimming.

He moved his head back and added a third finger to the boy who cried out a wanton moan, “Enough!” Jack cried lustfully, “Fuck me Hiccup, fuck me please!”

Hiccup watched Jack’s face through entire outburst and saw he didn’t once open his eyes.  
Good boy.

Hiccup dropped Jack’s ass down and pushed off his trousers onto the floor, grabbing a condom from his pocket as he did to slide down his cock. It felt constricting around his length but not unpleasantly; it felt like Jack’s mouth if he imagined hard enough, and it turned him on to no end. He gave himself a couple of strokes before lifting Jack’s ass up and sliding into the pale boy’s tight heat. 

Jack cried out in burning agony as his hole was stretched further by the inch and a half thickness of Hiccup’s cock; this was always the worst part, it was like his ass was being torn in two from the inside out. Without words Hiccup pushed himself into the hilt and bent over, between Jack’s legs, and kissed the boy hard on the mouth. Jack’s eyes swelled with pain caused tears but he still let Hiccup’s tongue plunder his mouth, loving the feeling of Hiccup inside of him in two places.

Hiccup began to rock his hips in Jack, testing if the boy was okay enough to have his dick move in him and Jack answered his silent question by furthering the kiss and grabbing Hiccup’s ass and trying desperately to push more of the boy into him.

Of course it still hurt him but God did he want more of that cock in him.

Hiccup slowly pulled his dick out slightly and pushed it back in, loving the tightness around him. Jack jolted with every snap of Hiccup’s hips that pushed him deeper into the brunet. Hiccup left the kiss with Jack, leaving their tongues connected, and they both panted hard while their tongues swirled together, creating a mixture of their tastes. Jack moaned heartily and Hiccup grunted as their skin smacked together in a cacophony of sex. Jack’s sweat soaked through his white shirt, showing off a beautiful chest below and Hiccup slid his hands under it, feeling the boy’s body-it was beautiful.

Their kiss deepened again as their mouths connected again and Jack slapped hiccup’s ass as he slid in and out of Jack, resulting in a load smack and Hiccup crying in pleasure into the kiss. He moved faster and faster, slamming into Jack with as much force as he could muster, despite his prosthetic feeling uneven on the sofa. 

Jack gave a loud scream into the kiss and he came onto his shirt and face, ruining the fabric and hitting his closed eyes, without even touching his dick. Hiccup felt Jack’s walls tighten around his dick and twitch erotically and soon he too was tickled to orgasm and he shot hard into the condom inside of Jack. Hiccup fell forward onto Jack, the cum on Jack’s dick and shirt ruining Hiccups as well, and Hiccup finally ended the kiss. On the screen the movie played on and slowly Hiccup slid his semi-erect dick out of Jack’s hole. He pulled the filled condom off of his cock carefully, so not to spill any and tied it up.

Jack opened his eyes, panting, and laughed, “Well that was…intense,” he said, breathing heavily.

Tired, Hiccup nodded, “I think I’m a better kisser than you,” he said with a tired grin and Jack pounced at him, knocking them both to the floor. 

“We’ll see,” he whispered into Hiccup’s ear with a grin and already he began to rock his hardening dick against Hiccup’s.


	2. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has needs and he can be VERY persuasive

“Really?” Hiccup sighed, rubbing his temples, “That’s why you rushed down here?” 

Jack sat on the desk with his legs together and nodded innocently, giving his big puppy dog eyes to Hiccup sweetly to try and get him to say ‘Yes’ to his request. His tie was loose around his neck and his top button was undone-he looked fantastic.

“I hardly think that this qualifies as an emergency,” he frowned in annoyance, “I was worried you ass”.

“It is an emergency,” Jack insisted with a pout.

“What part of it is an emergency? You’re being ridiculous!”

“But Hiccup-“ Jack started.

 

“I’m at work!” Hiccup cut across before Jack could say anymore, “I can’t just bend you over my desk, I have to do things!”

“But Hiccup,” Jack whined, “I miss it. You inside me, fucking me raw”. Jack noticed Hiccup shiver and a plan came together in his mind-his innocent frown was slowly replaced with a flirtatious smile.

“Oh no,” Hiccup said sternly, “Oh no you do not do that now, I know that smile. That smile’s the thing that got us taken in by the police for public indecency”.

“But Hiccuuuup,” Jack said, his smile stretching, “I need you inside me, stretching me out, fucking me raw”.

 

“Jack,” Hiccup whispered, his voice lathered with resignation. The white haired boy grinned and slowly undid another button on his shirt, “We can’t”.

“But daddy,” Jack whined, “Don’t you want to plow into me and make me moan out your name like a worthless back alley whore?” Hiccup let out a whimper and Jack knew he had him-he moved across the room and straddled Hiccup’s legs and undid another button on his shirt. Hiccup held his chest on either side and Jack began to grind downwards onto the boy.

 

“Jack,” Hiccup moaned low and Jack pressed his lips to Hiccup’s.

“Still think you’re the better kisser?” Jack breathed out quietly and seductively, licking Hiccup’s ear as he pulled back.

“Far…better,” Hiccup said between moans as Jack continued to press himself down onto Hiccup’s crotch.

“Even though I’m close to convincing you to fuck my brains out until I blow my load all over your desk?” Jack growled, “Or maybe you want me to ride you, right here on this chair?”

Hiccup let out another low moan and Jack undid his final button, sliding it off. He moved to do the same to his tie but Hiccup grabbed his wrist, “Keep it on,” he ordered.

“Why daddy?” Jack whispered lustfully, “Are you going to grab me with it to make me take more of your cock up my ass? Choke me with it?”

“I might just,” Hiccup choked out and Jack began to unbutton Hiccup’s shirt, leaving the other’s tie too. Soon they were both sitting shirtless and ferociously kissing in a blaze of fashion.

“Daddy,” Jack moaned into the kiss as Hiccup’s tongue danced with his-he tried to pull back to whisper more sweet nothings to the brunet but Hiccup didn’t let up. He kept their lips together, effectively silencing the white haired boy.

In an act of revenge Jack moved his hands up and down of the freckled boy’s torso, eventually reaching his nipples. He gave them a sharp pinch and Hiccup broke off the kiss moaning.

“Did I make you feel good daddy?” Jack teased, twisting his fingers again, “Does daddy like having his nipples tortured?”

 

Hiccup growled and grabbed the boy, using strength unusual for his build to hold the shirtless boy in one arm and push pencils, pens and papers off of his desk with the other. He threw the white haired boy down and while he was winded, tore his trousers off of him. Hiccup pushed Jack’s legs up into the air, revealing his puckered hole, and immediately lapped at it like a thirsty dog at water.

“Hiccup!” Jack gasped, forgetting his dirty talk to let out real, genuine moans of pleasure, “Oh God Hiccup more!” 

Hiccup smiled possessively, “You like that Jack? Is it good?” 

Jack gasped and panted, “Yes! Daddy so good!” 

Hiccup pressed two fingers against Jack’s hole and rubbed them back and forth purring, “You like this baby?” 

“Yes,” Jack moaned as loud as he could, “Daddy so good! Put them in me, please daddy fuck me with your big fingers, make me moan!”

Hiccup’s dick ached against his trousers and he unbuttoned it with difficulty with one hand and started his fingers into Jack with the other. The boy moaned and Hiccup twitched in his trousers. He managed to free his dick and moaned as his cock felt the room’s cool air. 

“You want my dick Jack?” Hiccup whispered, “You want me to fuck you?”

Jack cried out as Hiccup pressed his fingers into a special spot inside and he felt his dick start to leak heavily, “Yes! Daddy, please, I need your big dick ruining me! Make me loose and fill me with you cum! Make me leak and show everyone I’m yours!”

Hiccup moaned softly, feeling his hard dick get impossibly harder from Jack’s desperate, lustful cries and pleas, “Want to suck me first baby?” 

Jack shook his head frantically, still moaning from Hiccup’s fingers inside of him, “No! No, I need you now! Fuck me, daddy I need it now!”

Hiccup growled lustfully, pulled his fingers roughly from Jack’s tight asshole, earning a moan, and flipped Jack roughly on the table; Jack felt his dick trapped against the cool surface of the dick and began grinding softly, moaning slightly at the action. Hiccup stared down at the desperate, horny boy with a smirk.

“Are you that horny baby?” he grinned, rubbing his dick at the arousing sight.

“Yes!” Jack gasped desperately, grinding against the hard desk faster, “Please! I need your dick in my ass! So much! I’ve been craving you so fucking much daddy! I need you to fill me, fuck me hard! You have no idea how much I need you daddy!” he whined, starting to play with his hole now, stretching it out, the faint lubrication of Jack’s remaining spit the only purchase he had from the rough friction of his fingers, “ I sit at home alone just thinking of you daddy! I play with my hole and fuck myself with my fingers thinking of you! Please daddy, I need you”. 

Hiccup stared, his dick throbbing and leaking fast, eyes wide, completely bewildered by Jack’s ability to say such filthy things, “Fuck…Jack do you have a condom? I’ll-“

“No!” Jack whined out, using both hands to pull apart his cheeks, “Just fuck me! Please! I can’t wait daddy, I need you in me!” 

Hiccup moved forward and immediately slid his dick into Jack’s tight, warm hole, both moaning loudly. Hiccup slowly moved in further and further, until he was buried to the hilt. Jack gasped and panted, his face hidden from Hiccup’s view, “Please,” Jack whispered, almost silently, “Please daddy fuck me”. 

Hiccup snarled and snapped his hips, making Jack cry out. He pulled Jack’s tie back, choking him, “Like this baby?” he growled, “You like it like this?” 

“Yes!” Jack choked out, “It’s what I’ve wanted daddy! Your big cock in my slutty hole! Taking control!” he coughed, “Daddy it’s so good!”

Hiccup gasped as his hips slapped against Jack’s, unable to form coherent words or make any noise but grunting and loud breathing. Jack moaned loud and high, barely able to breath with Hiccup chocking him with the tie, “More!” he managed, “Hard…er!” he panted out between thrusts, “Dad…dy”.

Hiccup groaned and allowed the tie to slip from his grasp, planting both his hands onto the table for support, hanging his head down, a bead of sweat falling from his head onto Jack’s bare, pale ass. He saw his dick sliding in and out of Jack’s hole, the way the boy’s slutty entrance clung to his dick as he pulled out and pushed in, “God,” he managed, “Jack…talk more!” 

Jack managed out a laugh, “You like me talking daddy?” he grinned, “Do you get hard from me talking about how fucking good it feels having you fuck me hard?” Hiccup moaned and his thrusts immediately got stronger and harder, forcing his cock up Jack’s ass further, “Daddy so deep, so good,” he moaned, “Cum in me daddy, mark me as yours”. 

Hiccup moaned and pulled Jack back again with one arm and began to pinch and pull at his nipples, “You first slut,” he growled, “Cum for me”. 

“Daddy,” Jack moaned-the combined stimulation of his nipples and his prostate forcing him to reach climax, “Daddy you make me feel so good daddy, I’m going to cum! Cum with me daddy” He loosened and tightened his hole around Hiccup and the freckled boy moaned.

“Baby…” he gasped, “I’m so…so close”. 

“Daddy yes,” Jack moaned, “Fill me up daddy, make me your bitch”. 

Hiccup let out one last moan and pushed his dick as far into Jack as he could as he let loose strings of white cum into his boyfriend. 

Hiccup fell forward onto Jack panting, his softening dick still inside of his boyfriend. He slowly slid his cock out of Jack, feeling spent and exhausted. 

“Did you cum Jack?” Hiccup asked panting, realising he never heard the boy’s normal declarations of orgasm. 

Jack, feeling empty and sore, got up from his position bent over the desk, revealing his soft dick, “I might have done it whilst you were telling me too,” he grinned tiredly, “Not that that means you’re better at dirty talk”. 

Hiccup laughed, “Are you kidding? I made you cum, I’m better”. 

“I made you fuck me, I’m better”. 

“Are we gonna have to do that again just to settle this?” Hiccup laughed before another voice said:

“Hope not, it’s bad enough seeing you two after”. 

Hiccup and Jack both yelped and swung their heads to the door where Hiccup’s co-worker Aster stood, one hand holding a mug of coffee and the other covering his eyes badly, “Next time you two wankers fuck in the office keep it down,” he scowled, “’alf the floor can hear you two”. 

Hiccup rushed his hands over his bare crotch and began an awkward shuffled to hide behind the desk whilst Jack stood up challengingly, a defiant smirk on his face, “You say it like it’s a bad thing”. 

Hiccup groaned in embarrassment, unseen while Aster allowed himself to look through his fingers at Jack’s flaccid dick, “If we wanted to be involved in your sex life we’d ask”. 

“Don’t be a stranger,” Jack smiled sweetly and Aster laughed.

“I’m not plannin’ on it if that’s an offer,” he smirked and turned away from the nude, white haired man, “An’ for the record Jack was better at dirty talk”. 

Jack smirked, turning to where his boyfriend him behind a desk, both fully naked, Jack’s his hands on his hips and a smile on his lips, “Told you babe”. 

Hiccup grumbled something incoherent and Jack laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So should Aster join the boys? A dark skinned, tall, and generously endowed Aussie could make things...interesting after all.


End file.
